


Dream of me

by Semeiya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semeiya/pseuds/Semeiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he’d been drawn to her, he knew not. She was defiant. Infuriatingly so. She made his blood boil. Made him want to destroy things. <b>Had</b> made him destroy things; leaving rooms in ruin after just a few words with her. He should kill her. He should hate her.</p><p>But he does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was inspired by a post on the tumblr lokis-dirty-whispers.

She was enchanting like this; Hair fanned out on the pillow, mussed from activities of the earlier evening. The way her lips parted to allow passage for her soft breath. How the blankets dipped teasingly to reveal a bare shoulder, and a perfect view of the marks he’d left.

His little mortal.

Why he’d been drawn to her, he knew not. She was defiant. Infuriatingly so. She made his blood boil. Made him want to destroy things. **Had** made him destroy things, leaving rooms in ruin after just a few heated words with her. He should kill her. He should hate her.

But he does not.

The one time he’d taken her vulnerable throat in his hand and trapped her against the wall with full intent of ridding her from his sight forever, he had hesitated.

And perhaps it was the way the light hit her face, or how her cheeks flushed with anger that had given him pause. Maybe it had been the lack of fear in her eyes, instead that ever infuriating defiance that always burned through her in his presence. 

Whatever it had been, it had drawn him in, and that first kiss was electric, full of anger and frustration and she had fought back every moment so that when he drew away it was with a breathlessness he rarely felt.

And then he’d had her right there; in plain sight where just anybody could have seen them. And just as the kiss had been, the coupling was just as passion filled. She bit and clawed and pushed and pulled, giving as much as he gave her in return until the glorious release.

And even after all this time, she still put in as much passion now as she did that first time. He marked her skin as much as he could, but he would always leave with marks of his own. And at first he hidden them. Healed them.

Now… he treasured them. Treasured them just like he treasured her. 

It was terrifying to think that this girl, a mortal no less, had managed to work her way under his skin. And now, he feared, she was chipping away at his armored heart. For not once in his life had he pressed a kiss so tender to a temple and carded cool fingers through silken tresses as he did so now. And not once had he been repelled at the thought of any other in his bed than a single being, yet he couldn’t bear the thought of anyone but this girl gracing his chambers. She was his undoing… and he didn’t care.

With one final kiss to her forehead, his lips pressed to her ear to breathe words, low and silky, to her slumbering mind before he left to attend to some errands.

**“Dream of me”**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
